


A New Start

by theprydonian_archivist



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Discipline, Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-15 00:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7198916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprydonian_archivist/pseuds/theprydonian_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor lets the Master in the TARDIS after surviving the last 10th doctor episode. (PART 1 I INTEND TO WRITE MORE)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None
> 
> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Prydonian](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Prydonian). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [The Prydonian collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theprydonian/profile).

  
Author's note: None  


* * *

It had been about a mere twelve hours since the Doctor had let the Master in; now the Master was roaming the TARDIS' endless hallways while the Doctor lounged on a large bed in the bedroom closest to the console. He was reading a book from some billions of years before when the TARDIS had landed and cloaked herself; the book was titled "The Tales of Narnia: All in One." The story called itself fiction though the doctor knew better as he read of this inter-dimensional hallway some kids had found. He found it humorous that humans thought this book could only be fiction; centaurs and gargoyles and witches and talking animals, they were as real as the Doctor himself! Humans seemed hit or miss- they were either brilliant, imaginative, clever world-changers or thick, single-minded followers. The kids in this story were adventurous but a bit careless... Surely they were in over their heads, or maybe they were being clever; people always had surprises up their sleeves. The doctor continued reading the book, pointing out in his head all the inconsistencies to what actually had happened, because he had been there when the events truly took place.

"Didn't you tell me about something like that happening?" The Master's familiar voice made the Doctor jump with a startled gasp. The Master had, somehow, made his way into the bed next to the doctor without alerting or touching him. 

Determined to deprive the Master of further satisfaction, the Doctor lounged back down into his previous position and replied, "yes, I was there when the actual event happened." The Master was grinning, but it shrank into a genuine-looking smile; the Doctor decided to continue his book and ignore the Master.

The Master wasn't going to make this easy, upon the clear end of the Doctor's sentence the Master scooted over to close the distance between them, upon which action the Doctor tensed up entirely. As if a finishing touch was needed, the Master leaned on the Doctor's shoulder to hear the air catch in the Doctor's throat momentarily.

The Doctor found himself tense and unable to focus on his book as the Master angled his body towards his own. He swallowed and forced an unsteady hand to use a bookmark and set the book on the nightstand. He let his hands fall to his sides, trying to keep his eyes on the ceiling only for fear of meeting the Master's eyes. He knew the blonde Timelord's gaze would be either one of yearning or one of malice, neither of which would calm the Doctor's nerves. He felt his hearts quicken, and hoped this would not entice his old friend.

A wide grin played across the Master's face. He'd won already. The Doctor had given up on his book and remained practically paralyzed. Early defeat lead to a very pitiful show of submission; and the Master loved the very thought of it! He brought his hand to rest on the Doctor's closest shoulder, under the disabled Timelord's collar bone, and felt the Doctor's muscles tense further, his heart-rate quickening with any slight advancement. He ran his index finger gently side to side where he had set his hand, receiving a rewarding movement of objection from the Doctor, who continued to refuse to go away despite the fact.

Deciding his next move, the Master's hand advanced to massage the Doctor's far shoulder, loosening the resistant muscles with patient, gentle movements. The Doctor made the crucial mistake of shying away from the hand, towards the Master; his eyes were no longer fixed on the ceiling but on the Master's grin. The hand stopped it's gentle movements and gripped the Doctor's necktie; no escaping without a bruise now, it was stay submissive or be beat into submission.

Finding a desperate, fleeting notion of hope, the Doctor commented, "we need to be able to trust each other to live in the TARDIS together."

The Master's grin grew wider, his usual daunting purr was menacingly genuine, "then trust me, Doctor," his grip on the necktie loosened, "trust me and you won't truly regret it... I'll slow down for you."

Looking at the Master in wonder, the Doctor obediently relaxed, questioning his decision inwardly as soon as he made it. The Doctor felt the Master's hand gently move to the top of his necktie, too close to his neck for comfort; the hand gently and masterfully worked at the knot at a patient pace. The Master's hot breath warmed the Doctor's neck in such a way that he almost approved of the removal of his necktie as it slowly loosened itself. 

The necktie was pulled off swiftly and set aside; where the Master could still reach it. The doctor's white undershirt's collar flopped down which made the Doctor flinch, realizing all advancements so far had been at his neck. The gentle, soft hand of the Master reached around and caressed its way up the Doctor's neck. The tense timelord then made the horrible mistake of turning his head away from the hand; giving it the back of his neck and the Master his face. The Master's grin didn't shrink and he moved his face to the Doctor's, opening his mouth slightly to close his lips on the very tip of the Doctor's nose and open again in a smile at the Doctor. 

The Doctor looked at the Master with realization that this was the Master's way of asking 'do you want it?' Without thinking, the Doctor leaned in towards the Master slightly; this was an obvious 'yes' and made the Master's grin grow wide in a 'now you asked for it.' 

"Snap," the Doctor said with a sly grin, "snap your fingers."

The Master, confused, slowly rose is hand and snapped; the room went dark and he smiled. The risen arm draped itself over the Doctor and its fingers made light, caressing circles on his back. The Doctor smiled back and gave his arm over as well, hugging the Master for a moment before letting it hang limp. A socked foot rubbed against the Doctor's, occasionally pushing the pant leg up playfully.

The Master knew he had to set the pace for what he wanted; he brought his unused hand to the back of the Doctor's head and made note of how unconcerned the Doctor seemed. Quickly, the nonchalant expression of the Doctor's changed to one of surprise; the once gentle arm of the Master's forced the Doctor's body closer, closing the two inches of safety he had. Not only was a rough hand pulling him into the Master, but a second firm hand was on the back of his head forcing it forward; before the Doctor knew what was happening a soft yet hungry mouth was pressed against his, it's lips massaging his rhythmically. Weakly, the Doctor tried only once to escape, but it was a futile attempt. The Master's tongue wasn't far behind his lips either; and as the Doctor grew weaker from lack of air and exhaustion, the Master let his tongue tease the Doctor's mouth from the inside. The hand on his hopeless friends back began to comfortably stroke the Timelord's slowly loosening muscles and the Master backed his head away, letting a thick strand of saliva break between them as the Doctor took in deep gulps of air. 

The Doctor's mouth stayed open, half for air and half due to what had just happened. He felt the ghost of the Master's mouth countinue playing with his as if it had never stopped; the Doctor gave a desperate effort of escape, but it was greeted by a cold hand forcefully pushing on the back of his neck and he stopped.

The Master made a tutting noise as if scolding a loved pet. "Now now, let's not get carried away," the Master's grin widened as he continued, "you know better than to disobey." His voice grew more daunting by the second, and the Doctor winced as he growled, "now go on, apologize." 

A look of amusement played across the Doctor's face, like the Master couldn't possibly be serious. The Master raised his arm off the Doctor, "you have to the count of three. One..." The Master's arm was positioned in the air, "two..." The Doctor's eyes widened in fear, "three..." The silence was overwhelming after the last number. "Tisk tisk... And I thought you might be easier to train." 

The disappointed Master brought his hand down on the Doctor's face; the sound of him slapping the Doctor echoed loudly through the room and the Doctor's whole body jerked on impact. The aching, searing feeling in his cheek brought brought the Doctor's hands to his cheek. A hard knee jabbed him down where it mattered and he curled in in pain; he felt a barrage of punches in his arms and kicks in his legs; aching everywhere, he yelled, "sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Say my name!" A blow threatened to come hard on the Doctor's stomach.

"I'm sorry, Master!" The Master smiled and lowered his hand softly running it through the Doctor's hair. The Doctor's whole body was trembling and he was mumbling "I'm sorry" repetitively. The Master's soft hand running through his hair so gently was welcomed.

"It's okay, Doctor, I forgive you," the Master sounded genuinely forgiving, and the Doctor found himself hugging the blonde Timelord thankfully. The Master responded by returning the hug then moving his hand up to the Doctor's cheek. The Doctor flinched, but what came from the Master's touch was not pain, it was soft massaging that took the pain from him, and the Doctor gave a sigh, closing his eyes to take in the feeling. A second hand the Doctor felt massaging his arms and shoulders; never had the Doctor felt so much pain and so much relief at once.

The Master's hands worked down from there until they reached the Doctor's hips; then the moved to his ankles and began working their way up. The whole time the Doctor just closed his eyes and took it in, muttering an occasional "thank you." Eventually the Master was massaging the upper portion of his inner theighs and the near recovered Doctor grew uncomfortable with the Master that close; but the hands moved up until there was no more leg left to massage. The obvious next destination was where he had kneed the doctor.

"No." The Doctor grabbed the Master's approaching hands and thrust them away. "Don't you think it's about time we had something to eat?" He began to bitterly move away from the Master who did not physically restrain him.

"Very well. But only if you allow me to go get the food; I know where you keep it." There was tense silence as the a Master brought himself to his feet.

The Doctor reasoned that there was no other way he'd receive food and consented reluctantly. The Master ordered the Doctor not to leave the room and he didn't as his fellow Timelord left the room.

 

Alone in the dark room, the Doctor thought over what had just happened and how hideous a display he had given. He was sure that this horrible 'training' hadn't ended, but how to stop it? That was just it; a dog can't keep himself from being trained and neither can a human... But training a Timelord? The Doctor himself, no less... Could the Master succeed where the High Council had failed? Surely the Doctor could fight back... But could he really bring himself to harm the Master? No... He knew the answer to that question as well as the Master did. There had to be a way out; but getting the Master to back down was impossible and there was no way the doctor was kicking the Master out. He'd find a way out, he decided, like he always does.

It was only moments later when the Master returned with a bag full of food items. He set a plate in front of the Doctor and one in front of himself; he had apparently made tea and got out jammy dodgers and bananas and a few other miscellaneous items. The Doctor questioned whether or not to trust the Master to serve him, but he was hungry so he ate and who turned down a cup of tea?

"You know, Doctor," the Master spoke around a mouthful of food, "I don't get your fascination with humans... Or your liking to eat in the dark." The Master swallowed and smirked as the Doctor realized he hadn't turned the lights back on. The look of dismay on the Doctor's face made the Master laugh joyously; this was more amusing than watching a dog find out there's a treat under his nose five minutes after you put it there.

"Well," the Doctor replied, recollecting himself, "I think they're an imaginative and interesting species." The Master scoffed at this, knowing the Doctor would never answer to his other comment. 

They both began drinking the tea nearly simultaneously after the Doctor's explanation. After the first sip the Master seemed too pleased for explanation; "what's made you so happy?" The Doctor questioned, worried for his own safety. The Master had just grinned in response and the Doctor felt himself grow slightly light-headed. His vision grew blurred and he felt himself fall, the blurred form of the Master approached him as he struggled to regain control.

"Oh Doctor, don't worry, you won't pass out. You won't be able to move, either," the Master was chuckling, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a long red thing the Doctor couldn't see well; in fact after a few seconds the Master's whole blurred outline moved out of sight. Something cold touched his neck, something leather.

The Master had brought out his old leash and collar and was sitting behind the collapsed Doctor, slowly putting it around the other Timelord's neck and enjoying the growing expression of fear. Swift hands removed the Doctor's blue suit, leaving the white undershirt fully buttoned and on. It was near the end of this that the Doctor began moving an jerks and spasms of strength, but the Master had one more touch to add; he removed the Doctor's shoes.

"Stop!" The Doctor yelled as if talking was a privilege, his hands jerking to the collar and fumbling with the latch. He backed as far away from the Master as possible, still clearly weakened my the 'tea'. The Doctor had to prop himself against the wall to sit up and look at the no-longer-blurred Master. "D-don't-" he was clearly having to strain in order to speak at all, his body falling to the side. "I w-won't let y-" he struggled away from the wall and away from the Master, panting with effort.

"Be good now..." The Master purred as he walked towards the Doctor's writhing form, "calm down. Stay still now, dear... You know the consequences." The Doctor kept trying to get away from the Master, growing visibly weaker by the second. The Master's voice was no longer soft as he growled, "I won't be so merciful this time." The Doctor didn't stop. The Master brought his leg back, kicking the Doctor under the stomach with full force and watched his body jerk in pain. This was quite clearly only a warning shot, but the Doctor refused to stop moving. The next blow landed square on his stomach, making him keel over slightly. Blows soon shot pain through his spine, his legs, his arms, and much further damage was done where the Master had already landed heavy blows. The Doctor's body jerked with each kick and curled inward more and more. The Master reeled back to land a near deadly-looking blow in the stomach, aimed harshly; the Doctor gave a loud yelp as pain greater than before shot through his trembling body; the blow had landed with such force that it had actually made the doctor fly backwards a few inches.

The Doctor saw another blow of the exact same nature but worse-looking being prepared and squeaked in a choked, strained voice, "Don't! Don't do it, Master! Mercy!" The blow landed, hard, and the Doctor felt tears run down his face in pain. "I'm sorry, Master!" The Doctor was a quivering, curled up, desperate lump of a being.

The Master seemed satisfied and laid down behind the shaking Doctor. This was so simple, he thought as he brought his body to curl around the Doctor's, which had lost the energy to shudder. He easily closed all distance and draped his arm over the Doctor, purposefully bumping into the Doctor's bruises (which wasn't hard at all due to the fact that by now literally every inch of him was bruised) and feeling his muscles try to tense. The Master let out a low chuckle knowing that any attempt at tensing up would only cause the Doctor to ache more. He moved himself to rest his head on the Doctor's shoulder, letting out a light, mocking groan as he brushed his hand up the Doctor's side to rest on the side of his rib cage. The Master fit his mouth around the Doctor's ear lobe and nipped it open, sucking on it as it began to bleed. He slid his hand back down to the Doctor's hip, allowing it to rest there for a moment before slowly slithering into the Doctor's shirt, caressing it's way in. The Doctor only let out a feint, short moan as the Master did this, knowing that this was 'slowing down,' as promised, for the sadistic Timelord.

The Master almost immediately moved his hand to the Doctor's bruised stomach, feeling the muscles twitch on contact. He playfully tapped his fingers in the all-too-familiar beat of four, the Doctor flinching slightly as he recognized it; the beat itself was normal to the Master, but to the Doctor was a reminder of who has always proven to be the master.... His Master. The Master gradually tapped harder, allowing his fingers to push on the Doctor's bruise and feeling him curl in slightly at the action. With a dark smile, the Master took his thumb and dug it into the sore area, pressing progressively harder until it would've bruised had the area not already been bruised to a dark purple. The Doctor's body spasmed and his hands weakly, desperately pulled and hit at the Master's hand. 

"Stop, I'll listen, stop..." The Doctor's voice was even more weak and desperate than his body was. 

"You'll listen, but will you obey?" the Master pushed harder on the bruise, the Doctor curling forward with tears in his eyes.

"I... Won't... give... in." The Doctor choked out, receiving a chuckle from the Master. He took his thumb off, enjoying the the confused look on the Doctor's face.

"I think you will." The Master swiftly unbuttoned the Doctor's undershirt, feeling the Doctor try to protest but putting a restraining hand on the Doctor's stomach, successfully removing the shirt. "Now Doctor, I can be very forgiving... All you have to do is say you'll obey." He set his hand gently on the Doctor's chest.

The Doctor gave a small smile, his muscles tensing and loosening before he rolled out of the Master's grasp. He got to his feet with little struggle and threw his blue suit on without buttoning it. To this the Master only stood and walked away.

* * *

Bad at separating chapters


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little less violent (I think)

  
Author's note: Little less violent (I think)  


* * *

For about an hour the doctor allowed himself to rest, wary of his surroundings. He had put on and buttoned up his undershirt and his blue suit. He was fully awear that his stomach wasn't healed when he stood back up, but he couldn't stay still for much longer. Just as he did get up, the Master walked in without bothering to be subtle as he closed the door behind him.

The Master grinned, "so, you like collars and the dark?" The Doctor flinched, realizing he still hadn't removed the collar or turned the lights on. "It's fine if you do," the Master walked towards the Doctor with a sly grin, "though I think your tie looks better. Go put it on?" 

The master's voice rang in the Doctor's head, and he took the collar off and threw it onto the bed, "usually I don't wear either when I relax."

The Master smiled and brushed past the Doctor, "are you relaxed?"

The Doctor swallowed, replying, "no." To which the master sighed, resting his head on the Doctor's left shoulder blade.

"Sorry," the Master's voice was quiet and sad, he looked like wanted to say more, but he remained quiet as the Doctor looked at him in disbelief. The Doctor remained untrustingly tense, and the Master sighed knowing he had no reason to trust him but in fear of pain.

The Master brought his hand up, bringing it around to the Doctor's stomach. The Doctor tensed further but the Master began massaging the spot gently, whispering "I'm sorry, Doctor" in a tone somewhere between desperate and affectionate.

There was no way the Doctor could keep himself from softening at the tone of the Master's voice. The Doctor turned to the blond timelord, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. "I forgive you," the doctor whispered in a voice slightly strained by emotion and the now slight aching of his body.

"I-" the Master began, knowing he had apologized for his past, not just what he did to the Doctor. "I forgive you too." Upon this, the doctor fell nearly dead silent for a moment, letting the silence fill with emotion as he tightened his hold on the master, clearly crying. The Master brought his hands to hug the Doctor back, knowing this could easily be a new start for them.

* * *

Meh


End file.
